Extended Ending to City of Bones
by VanillaAppleRoses
Summary: This is my version of a extended ending because i thought the ending it had was incomplete. ths ending does change the rest of the storyline in the other books but i really wanted to share it so ENJOY xox *ONESHOT Note-I take no credit for Clare's genious


**I thought of this story after finishing the first book for the Mortal Instruments series, City of Bones, and wrote this as a extended ending to the book. For those who don't remember it ended with Clary finding out that Jace was her brother and them going to the hospital to visit her mum who is in the coma. This is how I wanted the story to end and I hope you guys like it. I wanted to write it before I started the second book so nothing would change. Enjoy xx :) R&R**

I heard Luke's snore before I even walked in the room. I'm not surprised he fell asleep. He's been sitting in this hospital keeping an eye on my mum for weeks. I approached the bed and grasped my mum's cold clammy had. Could see her eyelids flutter as her eyes moved under the lids. She looked beautiful even in her coma-like sleep. I wished I was that beautiful. I heard Jace behind me. I had brought him to the hospital to see mum, in hope that the sound of the son whom she thought to be dead would wake her.

"Come on," I encouraged Jace and I heard him step closer until I could feel his breath on my neck. It gave me shivers and all I wanted to do was turn around and kiss him. But I couldn't, he was my brother and forbidden to me.

I heard the scrape of a chair and turned around. Luke was awake. He smiled and brought over two chairs to the side of the bed.

"Here, sit. I'm going to get something to eat. I will leave you two alone with her." Luke places the two chairs at the head of the bed and Jace and I sat down. Luke smiled again and then left.

I glanced over to Jace. He looked awkward and unsure of what to do.

"Here, hold her hand," I let go of my mother's hand that I had been holding and passed it to Jace. He loosely held the hand and looked nervously in my direction. This wasn't the Jace I was used to. Jace was sarcastic, stubborn, confident and brave and now I was seeing a whole new side to him. It made me want him more.

I took a deep breath. "Just say something." I encouraged.

"Um, hello." Nothing happened. Not a stir. Mum just lay there like she had for weeks.

"This isn't going to work." Jace dropped mum's hand and stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Just try again." I said desperately.

"It won't work!" Jace was angry now, hiding his embarrassment. "How is she meant to wake up at the sound of my voice when she hasn't ever heard me speak? This was stupid and I shouldn't have let you talk me into it!" Jace stormed over to the door. He was half way there.

"It wasn't stupid," I shouted back, pleading with my voice for him to come back. He didn't. "Jace!" He didn't turn around, just kept walking towards the door. "Jonathan!" I yelled. It was the first time I had ever used his full name and it sounded foreign coming from my lips.

Jace stopped and turned to face me, anger in his expression. Before he could shout something back I heard a moan come from beside me. I looked over.

Mum moaned again and I saw her eyes flutter. Silently Jace came to my side and stood by my chair as I watched my mum turn as if trying to get comfortable.

"Mum," I said hopefully and her eyes flew open. "Mum, you're awake!" I leapt up and embraced my mum, feeling her hug me back, unlike the broken doll she was only moments ago.

"Oh Clary, your safe," mum sighed, letting go of me. I sat beck and examined her. She looked healthy and like her old self.

"Who's this?" Mum looked over at Jace and scrutinised him. I watched her eyes move up and down his body. She groaned when her gaze found the rune drawn on Jace's right wrist. "A Shadowhunter, I should have guessed."

"This is Jace," I said, ignoring mum's glowering gaze. "Actually, his full name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Luke walked in before mum could fully process what I just said but the calculating expression on her face was enough to know she understood.

"You're awake," exclaimed Luke, dropping the Chinese take-away box he had been holding. Noodles spilled onto the floor. Luke ran over and gave mum a hug, kissing her on the cheek before he realised what he had done. He withdrew from the embrace and saw the death stare she was giving Jace.

"What's wrong," Luke asked, glancing at Jace and then back at Jocelyn.

"That isn't my son," said Jocelyn, her voice like poison. Jace flinched like he had been slapped across the face.

"He is," said Luke, "Valentine is his father. We worked out what had happened. Valentine had been pretending to be Michael Wayland and raised him as Jace Wayland." Luke explained.

"He isn't my Jonathon, I know my own son and he isn't him. My son is dead." At that Jace stormed out of the room.

"Jace," I yelled after him but he didn't come back. I scowled at my mum and ran after Jace. He was in the elevator and I jumped in just as the doors closed. We were alone.

"Jace," I began.

"Go away," he growled, not looking at me.

"I can't," I yelled back, "I'm stuck in this elevator! I'm not going anywhere until we get to the bottom."

Jace huffed.

"Look, I'm sorry about bringing you here. It was a bad idea after all." I felt guilty for causing Jace hurt.

"You know what," Jace was starting to calm down and the anger was leaving his voice. "I'm glad I'm not her son."

"Jace," I interrupted, "She doesn't know what she's saying." I said weakly, trying to comfort him.

"Yes she does. I knew straight away I walked into that room that I had no relation to her." He held out his wrist with the rune drawn on it. I was an eye with lines like rays coming off of it. "It's a clarity rune. It lets me see better, to tell if someone's lying or telling the truth and if something is real or not. It helped me see clearly that she was not my mother and you're not my sister. And I'm glad you're not my sister."

A pain pierced my heart and I felt like crying. Jace was glad I wasn't his sister. His words hurt and I felt useless and unwanted. Jace saw the anguish in my expression and stepped closer.

"I'm glad you're not my sister because now I'm allowed to do this." Jace cupped my face and leant forward kissing my lips. It was gentle at first and then t turned into fire. I ran my hands through his soft hair and around his neck, pulling Jace closer to me.

The kiss deepened and I felt relief. Relief for the fact the Jace was not my brother and relief for the fact that nothing was keeping us apart any longer.


End file.
